onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Payne
Liam James Payne (born August 29, 1993) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik. Early Life Liam was born in Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England , UK to Geoff and Karen Payne. He has two older sisters, Nicola and Ruth. Liam was born three weeks early, and as a result he had a lot of health problems. He spent the first four years of his life in and out of the hospital having regular tests done. Doctors noticed one of his kidneys was scarred and dysfunctional. To help cope with the pain, he had 32 injections in his arm in the morning and evening as a child. In 2012 Liam found out and shared via Twitter that his kidney was functioning again.@Real_Liam_Payne. Twitter. Announcing he now has two functioning kidneys. 07 August 2012. From the age of six, Liam had Begun to start showing signs of singing talent. He would sing for his relatives or pub crowds on karaoke. However, he had his heart set on becoming an Olympic runner, and was a member of the Wolverhampton and Bilston Athletics Club. He would wake up at 5am every day to run five miles before school. His running dream ended at 14 years old when he narrowly missed out on a spot in the England schools team. At that point, he decided to completely focus on his singing, although he still loved his football club, West Bromwich Albion. He started perfecting his singing skills at the age of 12 when he joined Pink Productions, a performing arts group based in Wolverhampton, that allowed him to showcase his talent in front of a real audience for the first time. Liam completed 11 GCSEs at St Peter’s Collegiate School before moving on to study music technology at Wolverhampton College’s Paget Road campus, which he hoped would help him learn more about the industry. Musical Career Liam originally auditioned in 2008 for The X Factor's fifth series when he was 14. He reached the judges' houses, but Simon Cowell thought he was not ready for the competition, and asked him to come back in two years. Liam felt Simon made the right decision because doing the live shows when he was 15, he would have struggled to cope. Liam planned to return the following year, but was unable to audition due to The X Factor raising the application age to 16. In 2010, Liam returned and auditioned with "Cry Me a River". He received a standing ovation from the audience and Simon. He got a yes from all four judges present at the audition. At bootcamp, he sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis. All three judges liked him, but Simon felt it was a bit one-dimensional. As such, he was placed with 4 other boys into the boy band One Direction, in which they were entered into the very last episode, though lost out and got third. Personal Life Family Liam's parents are still together. He has two sisters, two turtles and a dog named, Loki. Relationships Danielle Peazer Liam first met Danielle Peazer, when he was performing in The X Factor in 2010. She was a dancer for the show and danced behind the group One Direction on many occasions. Eventually they became close and soon started dating Danielle after. Their relationship ranged from 2010 to September 2012 where they broke up due to the stress of being in a band getting between them. It is known that the two rekindled their relationship in late 2012.ca.eonline.com One Direction's Liam Payne and Ex Danielle Peazer Hold Hands in NYC. and in the early 2013 bought a dog, Loki, together. It has been rumored that they split again in late spring 2013, due to busy schedules. They confirmed that they will stay friends. Sophia Smith Liam Payne is currently dating his childhood crush, Sophia Smith. They were seen at the premiere of One Direction's movie: This is Us in London and he confirmed he was dating her in August 2013. LIAM_PAYNE_-_DANIELLE_PEAZER_.jpg 1354562509_danielle-peazer-liam-payne-lg.jpg LIAM PAYNE-1344356.jpg Liam and Sophia.jpg 76086 570195653015568 1107934613 n.jpg Tattoos tattoo_noimage.png|A "screw"/plus sign +''' on ankle October 12, 2012 liam_everything.png|'''Everything I Wanted But Nothing I'll Ever Need on left forearm October 20, 2012 liam_onlytime.png|'Only time will tell...' on right wrist October 27, 2012 liam_chevrons.png|Four chevrons ›››› on right forearm c. November 7, 2012 tumblr_inline_mktnn5vFco1qz4rgp.png|'A feather' on right arm. April 1, 2013. Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Last First Kiss" — writing *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — writing *"Irresistible" — writing Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Why Don't We Go There" — writing *"Diana" --- writing *"Midnight Memories (song)" ---- writing *"Little Black Dress" ---- writing Quotes *"I've always had a strange fear of spoons." — X Factor Tour Q&A *"I would... learn how to drive... have a nice car... and drive it." (Spin the Harry 1) *Liam: "I would hang out with some friends." Harry: "What kind of friends, Liam?" Liam: "I don't have any friends. Imaginary friends." (Tour Diary 4) *"I would make Harry my personal slave and would make him drive me places." (Spin the Harry 1) *"That was a...love bite from Louis Tomlinson!" — Sugarscape interview *"I'd be a birthday cake!" (X Factor Diary 7) Trivia *Liam is the third oldest in the group. *His favorite color is purple. *His favorite film is the Toy Story trilogy. *Just like Niall and Zayn, Liam has size 8 feet. *Niall claims that Liam is the most competitive of the five. *He is not a morning person. *He doesn't like spoons, and has stated he wants to make an 'anti-spoon app' *His celebrity crush is Leona Lewis. *He was born with a damaged kidney. *He knows how to beatbox. *He is the most serious of the group and the others say he keeps the band together. *He says that he would love to snuggle with his girlfriend and watch Disney films all day. *He normally starts off the songs External links *@Real_Liam_Payne - Twitter References Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor